The Lost Hero Cast
by JMbroadwayfan
Summary: What Leo and Jason  and others who keep sneaking up on them  would cast the Lost Hero as. Review and FLAMES ROAST MY MARSHMALLOWS!
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Hero Cast

Leo was very bored one day after the war (which, of course they won) and decided to see if he was made a movie who would play him. All of his thoughts were interrupted by Jason (A/N I'll just pretend he stays at the Greek camp)

"Watcha doing Leo?" Jason curiously asked.

"Well you know how the movie industry made the movie about Percy and the casting sucked" Leo replied

"How could I forget?" Jason asked remembering Annabeth storming around camp flabbergasted yelling "I am NOT like Clarisse! Who do they think they are? Well they are NOT children of Athena I'll tell you that!" Even after a long time of that film being out.

"Well, if they made a movie about us we should cast to make sure we don't have another Annabeth problem with Piper" Leo said imagining that. Both boys shuddered. "I think I should be played as Caio Castro." He said pleased with himself.

"No way that could be you he is WAY too hot." Said Piper. She had just walked up with no one noticing. "But who else would we do? Now Jason…hmmm let's see….CHORD OVERSTREET!"

"NO HE HAS TOO BIG OF A MOUTH!" Jason bellowed.

"What about Josh Hutcherson?" Leo asked

"Doesn't look a thing like me so I guess Chord will do." Jason replied sadly.

"What about me?" Piper inquired.

"Selena Gomez would be really good!" Leo suggested.

"Eh I was thinking more of a Nina Dobrev." Piper said.

"That would work" said Annabeth.

"When did you get here?" Leo said very confused.

"Oh please you guys are way easy" Percy said.

"As confused as I am, let's keep going Annabeth you should be Taylor Swift!" Jason said

"NO! I love her singing but she doesn't look like me. Ashley Benson would be awesome as me during that period of time." Annabeth said as they all agreed.

"I would stay Logan Lerman when I am 16." Percy added.

"You weren't in the Lost Hero… you were LOST Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth added.

"Well for like flashbacks." Percy added acting hurt.

"Okay, fine but Drew should be Brenda Song." Annabeth said.

"YES! And as much as I don't like Mitchell Musso he should play Mitchell and Chelsea Staubb should be Lacy with fake braces." Piper said. "Rachel should be Jennifer Stone."

"No!" Said someone. "But I don't know who else so fine."

"Rachel?" Leo asked.

"Yep."

"Gleeson Hedge should be… Adam Sandler!" Yelled Jason.

"YES!" They all agreed.

"Mr. D would be so much more awesome if he were played by Robert Downey Jr." Said Percy as Piper scribbled it down.

"Thalia should be Kaya Scoderlario." Annabeth said nonchalantly.

"Who?" Asked Rachel

"Google image it."

"Wow she is too pretty" Said Connor

"Way too much" Said Travis

"Okay now you are here too…" Said Percy.

"But she will do." Piper said as she added her to the list.

"Hera should be Jennifer Aniston!" Leo said.

"She is way too pretty!" Annabeth yelled. Piper just added her to the list ignoring Annabeth.

"Khonie should be Vanessa Hudgens," Jason said

"Sure" They agreed

"Aphrodite, Megan Fox" Leo added,

"Why not" They said

"Adele as Medea" Piper said.

"Uh huh"

"Chiron should be Pierce Bronson"

"YES" They yelled.

"Who should play us?" Connor asked.

"Yeah who?" Travis asked also….

_**Yes who? Please review and tell me! To everyone who reviews, gets a virtual cookie and I will tell everyone to read your stories! Flames roast my Marsh Mallows!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gods Fred and George Weasley!" Drew exclaimed.

"Again! How did you sneak up?" Leo yelled.

"Except there not real!" Piper snapped. "But the actors (James and Oliver Phelps) would be good!"

"There a little old…" Connor said

"The Sprouse twins?" Inquired Jason.

"Ehh one of 'em!" Travis said.

"Who said we're not real?" asked Fred… wait FRED? WEASLEY!

"Hermione said you were fake when she read the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books…" George finished.

"How'd you get here?" Percy asked.

"Floo powder!" They said in unison. "Bye we have to go tell Ronnykins!... FLOO POWDER POWER, FLOO POWDER POWER, FLOO POWDER POWER!" They yelled waving their arms (A/N A Very Potter Musical reference…) and disappearing.

"Ookay…" said Annabeth. "I read the books and was sure…"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Drew said obnoxiously.

"Why are you even here?" Rachel asked.

"We don't even like you." Added Annabeth.

"Whatever you're just jealous of my-"

"Drew no one is jealous of your stupidity." Finished Jason. With that, Drew left. "So who should play Piper's dad?"

"Fabio!" Everyone yelled as the dinner bell (A/N is there a dinner bell?) rang.

"Looks like were done!" said Piper as they all went off to eat.

_**Hey well looks my stories done! I hope you liked the cross-over and you check out my profile. BTW I was thinking about writing a story about writing a story called "Rules for Dating Ginny" with Fred and George laying down the law when Harry and Ginny first start dating. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I DON'T THINK I HAVE TO SAY THIS BUT FLAMES ROAST MY MARSHMALLOWS!) Check back for more stories! BYE!**_


End file.
